The present invention relates to a bedside dining table with an angular position adjusting structure and, more particularly, to a bedside dining table permitting easy adjustment of an angular position of a table while providing a better positioning effect and supporting stability.
A conventional bedside dining table generally includes a movable leg unit and a table mounted on top of the leg unit. The table is located above a bed to permit a patient or a disabled person to dine in bed.
However, the table in a horizontal position is not suitable for the person in bed for reading purposes. In an approach disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 447272, a bedside dining table includes a leg unit having a telescopic tube. The telescopic tube includes an upper end having a plurality of positioning holes. A supporting rod is mounted below a table and includes an end having a U-shaped bracket pivotably connected to the upper end of the telescopic tube. A positioning pin is mounted to the bracket and is selectively engaged with one of the plurality of positioning holes. Thus, the table is pivotable relative to the telescopic tube through provision of the bracket. After the angular adjustment, the positioning pin is selectively engaged with one of the plurality of positioning holes.
However, the supporting stability is not good, because the table has only one pivotable connection with the telescopic tube by the bracket. Furthermore, the plurality of positioning holes is exposed and, thus, fails to provide an integrity appearance.